Action ou vérité
by altraria
Summary: Qui aurait cru qu'une simple question aurait engendré tout cela ? [Sysy The HotDog/DidiChandouidoui] [Sydi] (Award pour le titre le plus original 2k17)


_**euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh c gay**_

* * *

Dehors, la lune dominait le paysage charentais de sa douce lumière blanchâtre. Les nuages se faisaient rares ces temps-ci, le beau temps s'installant et les températures remontaient peu à peu en ce mois d'été. Les étoiles parsemaient cet anthracite céleste, mais tout cela importait bien peu Dylan et Sylvain. Cloîtrés dans la chambre de ce premier, ils préféraient profiter de la lumière tamisée de la table de chevet. Tandis que Dylan était allongé sur le dos, les mains liées derrière la tête, l'autre l'était sur le ventre, cependant, Sylvain devait s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour lire ce qu'il y a avait d'écrit sur l'écran de son téléphone. Les deux sur le lit, ils s'amusaient et riaient comme des gosses, remplaçant le silence habituel de la maison lorsque Didi se trouvait seul. Un peu de compagnie lui faisait bien plaisir..

«Vérité alors?, commença Sylvain, ne pouvant retenir son sourire d'amusement. Où c'était la dernière fois que tu t'es branlé ?

\- Hum.. Sur le siège arrière de la Baleine !, railla Didi.

\- Oh, mec, t'es dégueulasse ! Laisse ma voiture tranquille !»

Sa phrase finit dans un fou rire, où Didi le rejoignit très vite dans le délire. Depuis une bonne demi-heure au moins, les deux jouèrent à une sorte d'action ou vérité, les questions étant posés sur le portable de Sylvain par une application. En ce court laps de temps , l'un d'entre eux avait chanté la Marseillaise par la fenêtre en pleine nuit, l'autre avait du goûté un merveilleux mélange de mayonnaise, poivre, vinaigrette et sirop de cerise sans vomir le tout bien sûr. Ils avaient confessé et faisaient mille et une conneries, et tout cela était extrêmement drôle, si bien que les larmes de rire avaient coulé plusieurs fois.

Sysy posa encore une fois la question fatale, se tenant le menton :

« Action ou vérité, mon lapin ?»

Les yeux fixant le plafond, Didi réfléchit avant de répondre, assuré :

« Vérité !

\- Alors, est ce que tu as déjà embrassé une personne du même sexe ? Si non, aimerais-tu le faire ?

\- Mais c'est deux questions !, geint Dylan.

\- Arrête de te plaindre et réponds !»

Bizarrement, ces questions semblaient avoir légèrement troublés l'esprit de Didi. Détournant le regard sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ramena ses mains sur son ventre, ses doigts jouant avec le tissu de son t-shirt. Quelque chose l'avait mis mal à l'aise là dedans, comme si un point sensible avait été touché. Une ambiance étrange s'installa dans la pièce, le calme reprenant ses droits. Didi répondit d'un ton bien plus sérieux et hésitant:

« Non... Et peut-être... Pourquoi pas, essayer, juste pour voir ce que ça fait.»

Dylan n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il le rendait perdu ainsi. Normalement, il aurait dû répondre sous le couvert de la rigolade, et puis ce n'était pas une question bien gênante comme la précédente ! C'était comme .. Si quelque chose le dérangeait avec cette question. La façon dont elle était posée ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Le sujet ? Peut-être, mais on lui a bien demandé plusieurs fois si il était attiré par les garçons, et il ne se sentait pas mal quand il répondait franchement non. Ou alors..

Sylvain interrompit ces pensées en continuant dans leur jeu :

«Bon , et bah, c'est à-

\- Et toi ?»

Déstabilisé, Sylvain laissa ses lèvres entrouvertes face à cette coupure nette provenant de Dylan. Il fronça ses sourcils, confus, et plongea son regard dans celui de Didi, qui au lieu d'avoir ces yeux enjoués et pétillants, ils semblaient bien plus timides et ternes. Tout commençait à devenir plus étrange. Sylvain répondit, confus :

« ... Quoi moi ?

\- Bah t'as déjà embrassé un gars ?

\- Bah non banane...

\- Dis pas ça comme si c'était une évidence !

\- Mais tu le sais que je suis hétéro bordel ! J'aime les meufs ! Comme toi ! » , s'impatienta Sylvain.

Quelque chose encore semblait avoir marqué Didi, ce qui l'empêchait de répondre que, oui, il l'était. Pourtant , son attirance n'était que portée sur les filles , non ? Cette pensée lui faisait ressentir une sensation étrange dans le ventre.. Comme si tout cela ne ressemblait qu'à un énorme mensonge. Troublé, il baissa les yeux avant de continuer son interrogatoire, ignorant la réponse de Sysy précédente :

« Tu aimerais essayer ?

\- Quoi ?»

Épuisé par cette discussion, Sylvain se pinça le nez avec le pouce et l'auriculaire. Dylan ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le sujet, mais Sysy ne savait pas quelle réponse il cherchait.

L'artiste n'avait jamais eu à remettre en doute sa sexualité avant, toujours sûr à propos de ça. Cependant, les questions sensible de Didi lui fit songer intensément, puisque la réponse ne semblait pas évidente en réalité. L'idée en soi d'embrasser un homme ne le répugnait pas, mais c'était tout. Jamais Sysy n'aurait pensé, qu'à ce moment précis, il en deviendrait curieux.. Ce qui lui semblait si clair et inchangeable se transformait en un essaim d'incertitudes. Sylvain secoua sa tête pour éloigner toutes ces pensées , et répondit d'un soupir :

« Je sais pas.. J'en sais rien, mec ! Je sais pas si je vais aimer ça ! T'es relou là !

\- T'es perdu ? » , répliqua calmement Dylan.

Les deux restèrent muets un instant dans cette ambiance pesante. Ils n'osèrent se regarder dans les yeux, trop douteux et gênés dans leurs pensées. Sylvain interrompit ce calme presque dérangeant :

« Ouais.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je sais pas trop si je veux embrasser un gars franchement.

\- Moi je voudrais bien. Mais...» Dylan finit sa phrase dans son souffle.

Comment avouer au plus grand quelle idée s'était propagé dans sa tête, tel une maladie, et que celle-ci ne la quittait plus ? Cette idée, si tentante, si envieuse, pourtant si interdite. C'était venu juste d'un coup, et Dylan se mordit la lèvre en se frottant le bras. Comment lui dire cela ? Il ne savait pas. Mais les mots avaient désespérément besoin d'être sortis. Curieux, Sylvain lui demanda, tournant son regard vers lui :

« Mais quoi ?

\- Tu vas me trouver chelou si je te le dis, soupira Dylan.

\- Mais non ! Écoute, autant qu'on vide nos sacs hein, je suis ton meilleur pote, tu peux me tout dire !

\- C'est bien ça le souci.. » , murmura Dylan.

Plus cette discussion continuait, plus les choses devenaient floues, pourtant si proches du dénouement. Tout cela semblait mener à nulle part, qu'un cafouillis de questions sans réponses. Mais les sentiments de Dylan et l'impossibilité de retenir ses paroles précises lui brûlant les cordes vocales ne resteraient plus longtemps cachés après cette dernière phrase de Sylvain, troublé, en même tant qu'il lui tenait le bras :

« C'est quoi le prob' ?

\- Le truc, c'est que je veux essayer avec toi bordel ! », répliqua Didi avec agacement.

Cette révélation surprenante laissa Sysy bouche bée un instant. Que devait-il en penser ? Son meilleur pote voulait l'embrasser, pour tester.. L'artiste passa une main dans ses cheveux et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge en réfléchissant à cette pensée incongrue. Ses lèvres contre les siennes... Les images déferlèrent dans son cerveau, et une sensation étrange se lova dans son ventre, rendant sa position un peu inconfortable.

Cependant, le silence infernal de Sysy commença sérieusement à faire angoisser Didi. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, refusant d'affronter cette réalité possible : que son meilleur ami le rejette, prenne des distances ou qu'il le déteste. Bon, là Didi se détestait lui-même, peur d'avoir tout gâché à cause de sentiments qu'il ne devrait pas éprouver, de réflexion qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Ses mains cacha son visage, cachant aussi sa honte, son refus d'être vu.

Mais Sylvain brisa ce calme en articulant bien :

« Tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ?, répondit Didi d'une voix fébrile.

\- Au pire, merde, c'est qu'un petit baiser de rien du tout. On n'a qu'à juste tester entre nous, personne n'en saura rien, et ça nous évitera de rester comme des cons à se morfondre. Si je te dis que ça me dérange pas, on teste ? »

Tellement sûr de lui, Sylvain ne bégaya point, et Dylan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il douta même quelques instants, pour savoir si c'était réel. Ses mains hors du cadre de sa face, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers ceux de Sysy, qui rayonnaient d'un vert bleuté pétillant. Celui-ci lui montra un sourire confiant, et Didi lui renvoya, tout en songeant : comment pouvait-il être aussi serein à l'idée d'embrasser son meilleur ami ? Lui ne faisait que stresser et angoisser à propos de ce baiser, tandis que l'autre possédait un visage paisible et impassible. Didi était sûr qu'à l'intérieur du corps de l'autre, toutes ses émotions bouillonnaient à l'idée de l'embrasser. Dylan répondit doucement :

« Eh bien, si tu le veux bien... Mais no homo hein ?

\- No homo. »

Cela détendit légèrement Dylan, qui riait sur l'instant, mais son corps trembla, sa respiration s'accentua et ses mains triturèrent le drap sous lui, quand Sylvain posa ses mains de chaque coté de son visage, et oh mon dieu, Didi n'avait pas prévu que l'autre allait se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. En face de ses prunelles se trouvait le visage de Sysy, avec ses mèches tombantes sur son front, et ses yeux plissés qui le rendait si attirant... Dylan ne pouvait pas y croire, mais il dériva vite dans les pensées moins amicales, enfouies jusqu'à là. Comment se le cacher ? Charmeur et beau, Sysy était terriblement séduisant, et le théoricien avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser quand le souffle chaud de l'autre caressaient ses lèvres. Son corps entier devenait impatient, mais il n'osait accélérer les choses, par peur que le plus grand le prenne mal. Mais Didi n'attendit pas longtemps avant que l'autre scellent enfin leurs lèvres.

Ses paupières chutèrent sous le paquet d'émotions qui le submergea en ce baiser chaste. Et dans ce baiser aussi court, Dylan avait l'impression de découvrir à nouveau la sensation d'embrasser : leur barbe se frottant, ses lèvres moins pulpeuses et plus fermes dont celles ils avaient l'habitude, et il ne contrôlait presque rien, pas comme avec les filles où il dominait, la chaleur montant rapidement, très rapidement. Leurs bouches se séparèrent après quelques secondes de contact, mais ils n'eurent ni besoin d'ouvrir leurs yeux ni de parler pour savoir que ce bref contact leur manquait déjà, et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent alors instantanément et nerveusement.

Sylvain avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait s'arrêter et pourquoi il devenait addictif à ce « test » mais l'artiste adorait toutes ces sensations si rapides et volatiles qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en passer. Sans réflexion, sans douter, il plongea dans les méandres du plaisir en l'embrassant encore une fois. Ses mains devenaient moites, la distance se restreignant entre leurs corps fit monter la température à une vitesse affolante, et les mains de Dylan s'entremêlant dans ses cheveux bouclés lui provoqua comme un frisson parcourant son corps. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent en glissant nerveusement l'une contre l'autre, d'un rythme pourtant doux malgré l'excitation. De faibles gémissements et des bruits humides résonnèrent dans la salle, bien différent des rires habituels.

D'un geste rapide, Sylvain posa sa main sur la joue de Didi et passa sa langue dans la bouche de son meilleur ami, voulant désespérément rejoindre sa conjointe.. Attends, _meilleur ami ?!_

Réalisant ce qu'il se passait, Sylvain ouvrit les yeux de choc et releva son torse d'un geste rapide. Un mince filet de salive pendait encore de la bouche de l'artiste, qu'il essuya de sa manche avec honte. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies, et il bégaya en essayant d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé tout en s'excusant, comme si il venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Il venait juste de profiter de lui, de son meilleur ami, à l'embrasser en lui laissant aucun contrôle, aucun répit, en se laissant emporter. Honteux et se sentant impardonnable, il n'osait croiser le regard de Dylan et s'excusa encore et encore :

« Je... suis déso-désolé ! Je suis allé trop loin, je sais que c'est mal et-

\- Mec. »

Forcé à croiser le regard de Dylan, il ne résista pas aux mains encadrant son visage. Un sourire confiant et doux arborait le visage du théoricien, et Sysy se sentit comme happer par ce visage paisible, lui faisant perdre les moyens, et il ne broncha pas quand Didi passa ses mains sur le cou du plus grand pour ramener son visage au pls proche du sien, en n'oubliant pas de le fixer d'un regard mielleux qui fit fondre le cœur de Sylvain sur le coup alors que ses prunelles se plongeaint dans celles d'un brun chocolaté. Riant doucement, Dylan susurra dans son oreille :

« Tu as aimé ? Sois honnête.

\- Euh, ouais, répliqua Sysy, l'air rêveur.

\- Tu voudrais continuer ?

\- Je crois que oui...

\- Et bien alors ? On va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin , hein mon bichon ? »

Sur cette dernière phrase tendancieuse, Sylvain fondit sans hésitation sur les lèvres du plus petit, et Didi sourit à travers ce baiser bien plus chaleureux... Leurs mains commencèrent à s'explorer lentement, les lèvres à se balader et les câlins à devenir plus intimes... Mais bon, ils ont pas pu pratiquer le coït parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de préservatif.

Et ça c'est triste bordel.

Vive la baise.


End file.
